l'animalerie
by angelofdarkness99
Summary: Un accident de potion, une grosse surprise et les responsabilités grandissent. Quand Harry doit s'occuper de Snape et Draco de ginny dans des circonstances toutes particulières ça donne ça... Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic HP .

Genre: romance/humor.

Attention : cette fic est un slash HP/SS mais contient aussi DM/GW HG/RW PP/CC les couples mettront un certain temps a ce former et ceci est voulu !

Résumé : Harry est de nouveau a poudlard, pour entamer sa 6é année. Après une arrivée inattendue, il retrouve ses amis. La première semaine de cours se passe bien, quand un cours de potion vire au chaos. Harry se trouve charger de s'occuper de Snape tendit que Draco s'occupe de Ginny W. Mais que c'est-il passer ?

Chapitre un : une journée pas comme les autres.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, quelqu'un le secouait comme une poupée de chiffon en criant des mots qu'il ne comprenaient pas. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer et reconnut l'oncle Vernon, le visage cramoisi de colère, une petite veine battant furieusement sur son front.

Bon sang, c'est encore toi qui a fait ça ! Mais pourquoi avons nous hériter d'une pareille plaie ? Hurlait-il en direction de son neveu.

Hein, quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Harry indigné de se faire réveiller d'une telle manière pour rien.

Tu ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as appeler les autres.. les autres personnes.. comme toi ! Celles qui attendent dans le salon !

Comment ? Mais.. je n'ai appeler personne !

Harry se leva précipitamment en caleçon et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt. Il dévala les escaliers vitesse grand V et découvrit trois silhouettes noires assises tranquillement sur le canapé dans le salon des Dursley. Harry mit un certain temps a réaliser que trois sorciers étaient réellement ici dans la maison moldue ou ils étaient sûrement le moins appréciés ! Il finit par reconnaître les personnes se tenant devant lui. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et Moly Wesleay.

Tonks portait les cheveux longs et violets cette fois-ci , elle paraissait nerveuse et jouait machinalement avec une des mèches. Remus semblait fatigué, il avait des cernes violacées sous les yeux. Harry se rappela que la pleine lune était hier.. Quand a Moly, dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita sur lui.

Harry chéri ! Je suis désolée de te réveiller en plaine nuit, mais Dumbeldore a insister pour qu'on te ramène a Poudlard d'urgence.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry surpris.

Voldemort a attaquer Azkaban.. Tout les mangemort ont été libérés. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici. Expliqua Tonks.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus t'emmener au Terrier. Ajouta Moly , désolée.

Harry était secoué. Il repris contenance quand il compris qu'il devait partir maintenant. Il monta donc les escaliers pour faire ses bagages, pendant que L'oncle Vernon donnait de la voix contre les sorciers se tenants dans son salon. Harry fit le plus vite possible, dire qu'il ne restait que deux jours de vacances ! Il descendait péniblement sa valise et Tonks l'aida d'un sortilège. Remus sortit un vieux journal de sa poche.

Portus. Dit-il calmement. Nous allons a poudlard tout de suite. Moly, vous rentrerez au Terrier en transplantant ?

Oui, je doit me tenir prête a accueillir mon mari … il est débordé avec tout les mangemorts en liberté..

Passer lui nos amitiés Moly, dit Tonks un petit sourire sur le lèvres. Et a toute la famille évidemment.

Bien sur Nymphadora !

Sur ce Moly transplana Pendant que Tonks grimaçait a l'annonce de son prénoms. Harry tenait fermement sa valise d'une main et approchait son autre main du journal. Il vit que Tons et Remus faisaient de même, puis il posa son doigt. La sensation de se faire attraper le nombril par un crochet se fit sentir immédiatement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait dans le bureau du directeur de poudlard, Albus Dumbeldore.

Les nombreux tableaux sur les murs murmuraient a l'arrivé de ces invités surprenants. Fumsec, le phénix de Dumbeldore lança un doux trémolo et vola jusqu'à l'épaule de Harry. Il pressa sa petite tête rouge contre la joue du survivant et lança une nouvelle note. Harry sourit.

A ce moment, Dumbeldore apparut par une petite prote dérobée sur le coté de la pièce. Il semblait vieux et fatigué en cet instant, mais quand il aperçu Harry, son visage se décrispa et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Ha ! Bonjour Harry, je t'en prie assied-toi. Un bonbon au citron ?

Harry fit non de la tête et les autres convives firent de même.

Harry, si je t'ai fait venir ici en avance, c'est parce que j'ai juger que tu serrais plus en sécurité a poudlard maintenant. Tu passera donc les deux derniers jours de vacances en compagnie des nouveaux professeur de DCFM.

Mes nouveaux.. ils sont plusieurs !

Oui Harry , répondit Lupin avec un sourire rayonnant .

Parfaitement, renchérit Tonks.

Harry les regardaient incrédules. Pourquoi cela les rendaient-ils si heureux ? Un professeur ou deux, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?

Quand il vit le regard amusé de Dumbeldore, il eu un flash de compréhension. Il regardait Remus et Tonks, scotché.

Vous, vous… Vous êtes les nouveaux professeurs !

Oui ! Je remplacerais Remus quand il .. ne pourra pas assumer ses fonctions de professeur.

Belle tournure des chose Tonks, lui répondit Lupin souriant toujours.

Harry jubilait ! Remus était de nouveau son professeur ! Il le verrait beaucoup plus souvent et pouvait être sur que leurs cours de DCFM seraient passionnant. Un sourire idiot flottait sur ses lèvres ce qui fit rire Tonks aux éclats. Dumbeldore assistait a la scène amusé, quand il prit de nouveau la parole.

Harry, tu passera donc ce week-end avec Tons et Remus. Tu partagera leurs appartements puis réintégrera la tour des gryffondor a la rentrée officielle.

Bien professeur !

Harry suivit Remus dans les escaliers descendant, puis dans le dédale des couloir jusqu'à un tableau représentant une nymphe aux cheveux blond dans une clairière.

Le mot de passe s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie cristalline.

Maraudeur, répondit Remus, faisant sourire Harry.

Le tableau pivota et donna accès a un appartement simple, mais chaleureux. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon aux tons rouge et beige. Harry s'assit dans un grand canapé rouge et moelleux.

Remus, lui, s'assit dans un fauteuil couleur crème, soupirant d'aise.

Si je comprend bien, je suis la préposée au service, dit Tonks avec une petite moue mutine.

Tu comprend bien lui répondit Remus en riant. Pour moi ce serra un diabolo menthe !

Bon, et bien moi je prendrait une bièrreaubeurre, ajouta Harry.

Bien Messieurs, j'espère que cela vous plaira Messieurs , dit Tonks en imitant un elfe de maison, faisant courbette sur courbette.

Harry et Remus riaient encore, quand elle rapporta les boissons. Elle s'assit sur la canapé avec Harry pour siroter son bloody Mary. Ils parlaient entre eux quand ils entendirent un crac sonore. Un petit être aux oreilles pointues de chauves-souris avec un cache théière sur la tête, un short d'enfant et des chaussettes dépareillées couru vers Harry.

Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Dobby est content de vous revoir. Dobby a entendu que vous étiez la, alors Dobby est venu vous dire bonjour.

Bonjour Dobby, répondit Harry, encore sous le choc de « l'attaque » surprise de Dobby. Heu, pardon Dobby, mais tu m'empêche de respirer !

En effet, Dobby enserrait Harry le serrant contre lui, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Aussitôt, le petit elfe de maison s'écarta du survivent et couru se cogner la tête contre un coin de table.

méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby !

Mais ! Dobby arrête ! dit Harry en le retenant par les épaules.

Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes trop bon avec Dobby !

Mais non voyons !

Pardon Monsieur, Dobby doit partir aider les autres elfes de maison, Poudlard doit être propre pour la rentrée !

Vas-y vite Dobby.

L'elfe disparu dans un nouveau crac sonore et Harry ne put retenir un rire, Dobby ne cesserais jamais de le surprendre.

Le week-end passa vite auprès de Tonks et Remus, les autres professeurs étaient déjà sur place et avaient profiter de ce temps pour parler avec Harry. Sauf Snape bien entendu, qui se contentait de lui lancer des regards noirs ou des remarques acerbes.

Le lundi arriva donc vite, Harry s'installa dans son dortoir dans la tour des gryffondor et passa la journée a lire des livres de quidditch. Quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle commune il sortit. Plusieurs elfes de maison faisaient quelques préparatifs de dernière minutes.

Dobby profita de ce moment pour le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente des élèves. Harry descendit donc et s'assit, seul a la grande table attendant les autres. Quand la foule des élèves pénétra dans la grande salle, il repéra vite Hermione et Ron qui le rejoignirent tout de suite.

-Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Madame Wesleay nous a prévenus que tu était déjà a poudlard à cause de l'attaque de Vol..de vol.. hum de tu-sais-qui.

Harry sourit de la tentative d'Hermione a Nommer Voldemort.

Vous aussi vous m'avez manqués.

Harry, devine ce que j'ai reçus pendant les vacances ! Dit Ron a avec un grand sourire.

Harry réfléchi, observant le visage de son amie, remarquant au passage qu'elle arborais une petit sourire entendu. Il revint a la contemplation de Ron.. Que pouvait-t-il avoir reçus ? Puis Harry Vit enfin l'insigne de préfet épinglé sur la robe de Ron.

Ron ! Tu es préfet ! Super ! Bravo !

Merci, dit celui-ci, ses oreilles rougissant furieusement.

Si tu avait vus madame Wesleay, elle a faillit l'étouffer a force de le prendre dans se bras ! ajouta Hermione en riant. D'ailleurs moi aussi !

Car bien évidemment , Ô surprise, Hermione est préfete.

Tendit que les trois amis pouffaient en imaginant ou se remémorant la scène, Dumbeldore se leva de son siège. Sa prestance était telle que tout le monde se tut.

Cher élèves, nous allons maintenant procéder a la cérémonie de répartition ! Minerve, faite entrer les nouveaux élèves je vous prie.

Bien sur Professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une centaine de jeunes sorciers. Ils semblaient tous apeurés et se cachaient les uns derrières les autres. Harry murmura à Ron :

On avait vraiment l'air si petit en première année ?

Hermione sourit et Ron rit doucement. Ils se rappelaient leurs propre cérémonie des répartition et compatissaient avec les pauvres élèves qui attendaient, tendus. Le Choixpeau fut apporté sur le tabouret habituel. Pendant que les élèves étaient répartit selon les maisons, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient à propos de la chanson du Choixpeau.

Il a encore prôner le rapprochement des maisons.. Comment veux-t-il que nous fassions la paix avec les serpentards !

Il essaye de nous aidez Harry.. Même si ce n'est pas très concluant je te l'avoue.

En tout cas, il n'est pas question que j fasse la paix avec Draco ou Snape ! s'exclama Ron.

A ce moment, ils s'interrompirent pour applaudire poliment un nouveau gryffondor.

Ne sois pas si borner Ron, il faut tenter le coup ! réprimanda Hermione.

Mais Mione, ils son si… serpentard !

Ronald Wesleay, quand serras-tu plus tolérant ?

Ron grimaça a l'annonce de son nom entier. Un autre gryffondor fut nommé, s'en suivit les applaudissement habituels. Les trois amis continuèrent leur débat, Harry tentant de calmer le jeu entre Hermione et Ron. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ferraient mieux de vite sortir ensemble ces deux la, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour !

Puis Dumbeldore se leva faisant taire l'assistance.

Bien, je suis ravit d'accueillir de si nombreux nouveaux élèves ! Avant de manger, je tenais à vous dire quelques mots ! Chat, gin, serpent, potion, Noël, tortillas !

Tudieu, il a encore péter un câble, dit Ron en riant.

Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il faisait ça ..

Peut être qu'on le saura un jour, a moins que ce ne sois que des bêtises…

Oui.. peut être..

Le repas apparu enfin sur les tables, Ron se jeta avidement sur tout les plats. Hermione le regardait manger, un rictus de dégoût déformait ses traits. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement des vacances quand Ron fit malencontreusement une allusion a Sirius. Le visage d'Harry se figea et le sourire qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Ron arrêta de parler quand il reçus un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part d'Hermione.

Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que vus avez tous ?

Puis il remarqua le visage décomposé de Harry et une lueur de compréhension brilla dans se yeux. Il sembla confus, et rougit. Harry avait oublier la présence des autres autour de lui, tout ce qu'il ressentait a ce moment était de la douleur et de la tristesse. Sirius était mort l'année précédente, tué par Bellatrix au ministère de la magie. Harry avait passer son moi de juillet a ressasser le fait que c'était de sa faute.

Harry.. je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas te rendre triste..

Ne t'en fait pas Ron, après tout, on ne va pas bannir son nom de notre vocabulaire non ? Et tu as raison sa blague était excellente.

Ron sourit, rassuré. Ils continuèrent donc a bavarder et manger jusqu'à ce que Dumbeldore leur annonce que l'heure d'aller se coucher était venue. Hermione et Ron durent amener les première année au dortoir des gryffondor et transmettre le mot de passe aux élèves. Harry et Ron se rendirent dans leur dortoir habituel où il retrouvèrent Dean, Neville et Seamus.

Ils se racontèrent rapidement leurs vacances et rangèrent leurs affaires avant de se changer.

Pendant que Harry enfilait son haut de pyjama, il fut heurté par une masse molle. Une fois la tête sortie du vêtement, il attrapa l'oreiller qui venait de le percuter et l'envoya sur Seamus. Une grande bataille d'oreiller commença. Ils riaient aux éclats quand la couture de l'oreiller de Neville craqua et que des plumes volèrent dans toute la pièce. La bataille fut arrêtée et Harry répara les dégâts.

Evanesco , dit –il en pointant les plumes répandues dans la pièces. Puis attrapant l'oreiller de Neville, Il murmura, Reparo.

Neville récupéra son oreiller et ils se couchèrent tous dans leurs lits a baldaquin. Harry ferma ses rideaux et se glissa sous les draps. Il resta un moment là, sans bouger, les yeux fixes, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il était heureux d'être là malgré tout . Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

un petit review pour l'auteuz ? j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez penser!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux : Cour de potion.

Draco se réveilla avant l'heure, il resta dans la chaleur de son lit et repensa à son père, prisonnier a Azkaban . Un soupir lui échappa, il ne l'aurais pas sur le dos au moins, même si il s'inquiétait pour son avenir. Il avait été conditionné depuis sa naissance pour devenir mangemort . Sa mère lui avait envoyer un courrier pendant la nuit, lui indiquant qu'il recevrais sûrement la marque dans l'année. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il détestait être en présence du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se décida enfin a se lever et sortit du confort de ses draps chauds.

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux endormit, la marque de son oreiller sur la joue, il n'avait pas grand chose de l'habituel draco, arrogant et propre sur sois. Il retira son pyjama vert bouteille et se glissa sous la cabine de douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude et tendit son visage vers les gouttes d'eau qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il laissa son corps se détendre et se délasser. Une fois bien détendu et propre, il finit sa douche par un jet d'eau froide, histoire de bien le réveiller.

Sortant de sa douche, une simple serviette de bain sur les hanches, il ouvrit son armoire pour en tirer son uniforme. Cela faisait a peine cinq jours qu'ils étaient tous revenu a poudlard et déjà les élèves soupiraient après la tonne de devoir qui les attendaient. Draco pris son boxer noir et l'enfila rapidement suivit de son pantalon et de sa chemise blanche. Il noua sa cravate aux couleurs des serpentards, et mis une cape légère. Il faisait encore assez chaud en ce mois de septembre.

Draco descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent à la salle commune des serpentard . Une vaste salle de pierre froide. Aux murs étaient accrochés des bougeoirs et des torches couleurs argent ou noir. De grand fauteuils austères, vert trônaient auprès du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée de pierre elle aussi. Sur un des murs, une grande tapisserie représentant les armoiries des serpentards, le serpent argent sur fond vert et noir.

Draco se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils et pris le parchemin qu'il avait laisser là la veille. Il relut donc son devoir de potion et le termina rapidement, sachant que le professeur Snape lui mettrait une bonne note. Malgré ce que les gryffondor pensaient, Draco continuait de travailler sérieusement cette matière. Même si le professeur Snape avantageait les serpentard, Draco ne voulait pas avoir des notes qu'il ne méritait pas.

Après qu'il eu finit ce devoir, quelques camarades descendirent dans la salle commune.

-Dracinouchet ! Hurla Pansy de sa voix suraiguë.

Oui.. qu'est ce que tu me veux Pansy ?

Tu sais quoi ? ce soir, on fête mon anniversaire !

Ha… dit-il très peut concerné.

Tu pourrais faire un effort Dracochou ! dit-elle énervée. D'ailleurs il faut que je te vois, dans le salon vert.

Draco se releva, le salon vert était un code entre eux. Il regarda Pansy et accepta. Celle-ci lui sourit, heureuse. Draco monta prendre ses affaires de cours manquantes et continua ses nombreux devoirs. Il finalisait son devoir d'histoire de la magie à propos de la révolutions des géants en 1453 quand Pansy vint de nouveau le voir.

-Draco ?

Oui Pansy ?

Il va falloir qu'on parle maintenant finalement.

D'accord, suis moi. Dit Draco en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers un escalier puis fit face a un pan de mur de pierre grise et froide. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur une pierre précise en murmurant un mot que Pansy n'entendit pas.

Le salon vert était un pièce réservée aux préfets, or Pansy n'en était pas un. Draco devait donc garder le mot de passe secret et allait même jusqu a faire croire au besoin d'une baguette pour ouvrir. En fait, il suffisait de murmurer le mot de passe au mur : « Gorgone ».

Le mur disparu et fit place a une ouverture qui se referma derrière eux. Le salon vert était un endroit beaucoup plus accueillent que la salle commune, il y avait une cheminée en pierre blanche et bois sombre, des fauteuil et des poufs dans différentes teintes de vert et une grande fenêtre artificielle faisant croire a une vue sur le parc et le lac. Draco s'assit tranquillement sur le rebord de la cheminée et Pansy s'assit en face de lui sur un pouf.

Comme je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure, ce soir je fête mon anniversaire.. enfin, dans deux heures. Comme tout le monde s'y attend, tu entrera dans ma chambre, mais tu en sortira quelques minutes plus tard pour laisser la place à.. enfin tu sais !

Oui Pansy je sais… De toute manière je me serrait sentit de trop avec vous deux..

Tu ne nous en veux pas de te « mettre dehors » ?

Bien sur que non Pansy ! Si nous avions eu ne serais-ce qu 'une once de sentiments l'un pour l'autre comme le crois tout le collège, je n'aurais pas apprécier. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas.

Oui.. Je sais que nous en avons parler bien des fois, mais.. que ferra-t-on quand nos parents voudrons nous marier ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit Pansy. A ce moment là, tout aura changer.. et tu pourra avouer a tes parents ton inclinaison pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La pilules va être dure a avaler pour eux..

Sûrement… Bon, je ferais comme convenu ! A tout a l'heure Pansy.

Et ils sortirent tout les deux du salon vert. Draco rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre a la grande salle. L'heure du dîner approchait et il n'était pas sortit manger ce midi. Si sa mère avait su ça, elle l'aurais fait surveiller par des elfes de maison pour être sur que son fils mangeait à tout les repas. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en y pensant.

Harry s'était levé relativement tard, il avait été gentiment réveillé par une trombe d'eau. Dean avait jeter un sortilège d'eau qui avait inonder son lit. Harry s'était aussitôt venger en lui lançant un tarantallegra. Dean se tordait au sol, le souffle couper a force de rire. C'est a ce moment que les jumeaux Weasley firent leur entrée.

-Bha dit donc, ça rigole dur ici. Dit Fred un sourire aux lèvres.

je m'apprêtait a le dire mon cher frère, ajouta George en riant.

Harry leva le sortilège qu'il avait jeter sur Dean et sourit aux jumeaux. Fred le regarda un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Les jumeaux sortirent de leurs poches des petites pilules jaunes en formes de citrons de leurs poches.

La tout nouvelle invention des frères Weasley ! Les citronus ! Ces petites merveilles aux goûts citrons rende le consommateurs entièrement jaune pour une durée de dix minutes ! Deux gallions la boite de vingt !

Sans aucun danger, ces petits bonbons surprises ferrons le plaisir des petits comme des grands ! ajouta Fred en riant.

Harry partit a rire et acheta une boite aux jumeaux tout comme Dean, Seamus et neville. Ils descendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et y retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron qui étaient descendu un peut plus tôt. Ron regardait la nouvelle invention de ses frères avec envie, mais il ne possédait pas les deux gallions nécessaires. Fred lui en offrit une boites, en justifiant son acte par le privilège familial. Ron rougit furieusement mais accepta en bredouillant des remerciements. La grande salle fourmillait de monde, les élèves profitaient de leur week-end pour se détendre et l'ambiance était au beau fixe.

Les jumeaux se levèrent et approchèrent de la table des professeurs. Toute la salle les regardait surpris. Ils discutèrent avec dumbeldore et lui tendirent un sachet. Dumbeldore mangea un des bonbons au citron. Tout le monde savait que tout ce qui avait un goût citron était fortement susceptible d'être manger par leur directeur. Quelques secondes passèrent sans réaction, et soudainement, Dumbeldore prit une belle teinte jaune sous les rire de ses élèves. D'abord un peut surpris, il se mit a rire lui aussi, et même certains professeurs le suivirent dans son hilarité. Le professeur Macgonagall regardait Fred et George avec un air mi amusé mi irrité. Le professeur Dumbeldore acheta même un sachet de citronus aux frères Weasley.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde partit dans les salles communes et la journée se passa bien pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain, les cours reprenaient, et, malheureusement pour les gryffondor, le premier cours de la journée se déroulait dans les cachots avec les serpentards. Commencer une journée avec le professeur Snape était passablement démoralisant pour les gryffondor, depuis toujours le professeur Snape leur retirait des points, injustement. Cette année, il s'était montré encore plus irritable et ne ratait pas une occasion de s'en prendre au trio d'or. Harry, Hermione et on attendaient devant la prote de la classe avec les autres élèves quand un Snape des plus énervé ouvrit le porte et leur dit d'entrer d'une voix glaciale.

Ils entrèrent tous et Harry se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe avec Ron.

Aujourd'hui je me permet de former les binômes. Vous allez préparer une nouvelle potion qui nécessite beaucoup d'attention. Pour éviter les catastrophes, je vais m'arranger pour mettre un élève compétent et un élève.. inapte. Dit Snape avec un regard diabolique.

Il commença à donner les noms des binômes. Hermione avec Blaise, Harry avec Draco, Ron avec Pansy, Neville avec Millicent. La classe ne comptait plus beaucoup d'élèves car il ne restait que ceux qui avaient obtenu un O à leur BUSE. Harry et Neville avaient réussit grâce a l'aide précieuse d'Hermione qui les avaient entraînés sérieusement pendant les différentes vacances de l'année précédente. Harry se révélait même plutôt doué quand Snape ne lui tournait pas sans cesse autour. Les élèves se mirent donc en place, en bougonnant.

-Et pas de protestations ! cria Snape.

Les discussions se turent. Harry partit prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion et revint à coté de Draco. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou seulement quand ils y étaient obliger, voulant éviter de rater leur potion. Pendant que les élèves se concentraient sur leur travail, quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

Snape déjà de mauvaise humeur, ouvrit la porte avec un regard à geler de la vodka. Ginevra Weasley se tenait sur le seuil, tremblant légèrement.

Qu'est ce que vous faite ici miss Weasley ?

Le professeur Dumbeldore vous demande d'urgence…

Entrez, je ne peut pas sortir tant que la première phase de cette potion n'est pas finie.. Ce serais un homicide volontaire envers la totalité des étudiant se trouvant dans cette salle que de les laisser a la merci de la maladresse de longdubat.

Heu.. oui. Dit Ginny en entrant timidement, posant son sac a ses pieds.

Elle se tortillait nerveusement en jetant des regard en biais à Snape. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle observa les tables des différents élèves. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry avec Malfoy, mais, en détaillant les autres binômes, elle compris vite que personne n'avait choisit son partenaire.

Snape rodait de table en table, encouragent les serpentard, humiliant les gryffondors.

Ginny capta le regard de Harry et lui sourit, il lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête avant de regarder avec colère Malfoy qui lui avait murmurer quelque chose.

-Alors Potter, on est amoureux de la petite Weasley ? Tu compte nous faire une grande famille de rouquins ?

Harry fixait Draco furieusement quand Snape arriva a leur table. Il sourit en voyant que Draco portait sur les nerfs du jeune gryffondor.

Je ne saurais mieux vous conseiller que de vous concentrer Potter. Si vous faite rater cette potion, je vous la fait avaler.

Bien monsieur, répondit Harry avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait conserver.

Snape sourit a Draco et se pencha sur la potion.

Bien monsieur Malfoy, je pense que si vous empêchez Potter de s'approcher encore de cette potion, vous la réussirez.

Merci Monsieur, lui répondit la fouine avec un grand sourire.

Snape retourna aux coté de Ginny, attendant que ses élèves finissent. Il se demandait bien ce que le directeur lui voulait. Miss Weasley lui avait parler d'une urgence. ; Mais avec Dumbeldore, un bonbon au citron pouvait être aussi urgent que la survie du peuple sorcier.

Il regardait ses élèves. Pour le moment tout ce passait bien, mais il ne voulait pas tenter la chance au point de les laisser maintenant. Même si la partie la plus dangereuse de la potion était déjà passée, il restait un risque. C'est donc dans un climat d'attente tendue que les élèves progressaient.

Ginny s'avança un peut en direction de la table de Harry car celui-ci allait prendre une plume de phœnix au mauvais moment.

Draco surpris par cette intrusion, ne regardait pas ce que faisait Harry. Celui-ci regardait Ginny, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Il prit la plume de phœnix posée sur la table et l'approcha du chaudron.

Snape voyant ce que son élève s'apprêtait a faire l'interpella.

POTTER ! SOMBRE IDIOT FAITES ATTENTION A CE QUE VOUS FAITES !

Harry, surpris par le rugissement du maître des potions lâcha la plume dans le chaudron. Snape, tentant de sauver le coup commença a courir vers leur table, mais se prit les pieds dans le sac de Ginny . Voulant se rattraper, il s'accrocha a la manche de Ginny qui, déséquilibrée, tomba avec lui, la tête la première dans le chaudron.

Une épaisse fumée bleue envahit la classe et les élèves ouvrirent la porte pour pouvoir y voir plus clair. Dans la cohue, plusieurs élèves étaient tombés.

La fumée ne sortait toujours pas et les élèves commençait a désespérer quand le directeur arriva.

- Bon sang que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Nous avons eu un accident professeur ,toussa Neville, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Bien sur monsieur longdubat, ce n'est pas toujours votre faute, le rassura Dumbeldore.

Il leva sa baguette et la fumée disparu. Les tables étaient pour la plupart renversées et plusieurs chaudrons renversés. Quelques flacons posés sur le bureau du professeur Snape roulaient désormais vide par terre.

Les nombreux ingrédients étaient mélangées à même le sol. Pour éviter tout accident supplémentaire, Dumbeldore fit disparaître le liquide douteux.

Ou est le professeur Snape ? demanda Draco

Et Ginny ! ajouta Harry.

Tout le monde regarda autour de sois, mais personne ne les vit. S'en suivit une recherche sommaire. On vérifia sous les tables, dans les pièces annexes, et dans le couloir.

Nul part, aucune trace d'eux. Harry rentra de nouveau dans la salle de classe et regardait Ron, complètement paniqué.

Harry, ma sœur ! ou est passer ma sœur ?

Calme toi Ron, lui dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

Me calmer ? Mais ma sœur a disparue !

Elle ne doit pas être bien loin voyons !

Ne t'en fait pas Ron on va la retrouver, lui assura Harry.

Dumbeldore commençait a être inquiet mais n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas effrayer les élèves. Tout le monde commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions quand Neville poussa un cri de surprise. Les élèves et le directeur se tournèrent vers lui.

Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Longdubat ?

Le sac.. le sac de Ginny ! Il a bougé !

Comment ? vous en étés sur ?

Oui professeur.

Dumbeldore s'approcha du sac en question et se pencha. Avec des gestes très précautionneux, il souleva un coin du sac. Un mouvement brusque de celui-ci lui fit lâcher sa prise.

Dumbeldore repris le sac et le souleva doucement, sans geste brusque. Un élève cria de surprise et un autre de terreur en montant sur une table, apeuré.

Mon dieu que vous est-il arriver ! dit le directeur, les yeux pétillant de malices.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois : surprise surprise !

La mâchoire de Draco faillit se décrocher, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avait de quoi assommer n'importe quel élève. Même Dumbeldore semblait quelque peut désarçonné, malgré la lueur pétillante de ses yeux.

- Salazar ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmura Draco

Godric ! C'est une blague hein ? demanda Harry.

Il semblerais que non monsieur Potter, dit Dumbeldore calmement.

Toute la classe regardait ce qui semblait être leur professeur de potion et une élève de Gryffondor.

Draco n'en revenait pas, c'était trop pour lui en deux jour seulement, déjà avec ce qui lui était arriver hier pour l'anniversaire de Pansy..

flash back

Draco se trouvait dans la salle commune des serpentard, lover dans son fauteuil de velours vert en observant l'horloge. Quand les aiguilles tombèrent sur l'heure qu'il attendait, il se leva, se faisant remarquer de tous et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

Je vais voir Pansy, dit-il a Crabe et Goyle qui le regardaient bizarrement.

D'accord boss.

Draco pris le petit paquet qu'il avait poser sur la table et le glissa dans sa poche. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du dortoir de Pansy, il toqua deux fois.

Il entra sans attendre de réponse et découvrir Pansy, assise sur son lit, lisant un magasine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

Salut Draco. Désolée de devoir te faire jouer une telle comédie.

C'est pas grave. De toute façons tu ferrais la même pour moi.. Même si je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit-il sans réelle expression sur le visage.

Oui, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, je suis la.

Merci Pansy. Dit-il doucement.

Pansy Parkinson était sûrement la seule fille de serpentard qu'il apprécie réellement sans avoir d'arrière pansées. D'ailleurs cela aurais été inutile, elle était éperdument amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut aussi avouer que, même si elle pouvait se montrer adorable, elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Et il était plus que certain de ne pas être son genre a elle.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy pris la parole.

Draco, je sais que tu n'aime pas parler de ça, mais il va falloir.. il faudra bien que tu.. Trouve toi quelqu'un ! ajouta-elle vivement

Tu me fait rire tu sais ? dit-il en souriant. Je veux bien moi me trouver quelqu'un, mais je ne trouve qu des.. coups d'un soir, ajouta-il en grimaçant.

Ca peut toujours changer, non ?

Je ne sais pas. Et puis, il vaux mieux que père croit que nous sommes ensemble. C'est plus prudent.

Malfoy, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit paquet qu'il y avait mit plus tôt. Il le tendit a Pansy qui réprima une exclamation de surprise.

Joyeux anniversaire Pansy.

Me..Merci Draco, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle prit le petit paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau vert et le défit méticuleusement. Puis elle ouvrit la petite boite de velours qui contenait son cadeau. Elle en sortit un superbe collier d'émeraudes et d'or blanc, qui formait des entrelacs, tel des feuilles de lierres, montant le long de la gorge et descendant vers le buste.

Draco c'est.. ho mon dieu, c'est superbe !

Je compte dur toi pour le porter lors du bal de noël. Je sais qu'il s'accordera parfaitement avec la robe que tu as choisie.

Oui.. tu as raison !

Elle souriait, vraiment heureuse. Si elle n'avait pas été si amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait été folle de Draco. Mais elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Ils s'amusaient même à choisir ensemble les surnoms les plus ridicules possible, ce qui les avait déjà fait pleurer de rire.

Je vais peut être y aller, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.. dit draco se doutant de l'arrivée imminente de l'amour de Pansy.

Oui, ça ne devrait pas tarder , dit-elle en lui souriant une dernière fois, A demain Draco !

A demain Pansy.

Draco sortit du dortoir de Pansy et se réfugia dans le salon vert qui était vide. Une fois le mur refermé, il s'écroula a terre et se mit a trembler. Il ne supportait plus la situation. Faire semblant d'être amoureux de Pansy avait été amusant un temps, mais ils savaient désormais tout les deux qu'ils en avaient marre. De plus, cette liaison forcée empêchait Pansy de voir la personne qu'elle aimait tranquillement. Ils devaient avoir recours a des stratagèmes comme celui-ci constamment.

fin du flash back

Et désormais il se trouvait devant un spectacle des plus surprenant. Ses nerfs étaient entrain de lâcher. Il se sentit partir et tomba a la renverse.

Dumbeldore et Harry le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et dumbeldore le fit porter a l'infirmerie par harry.

Enervé de devoir s'occuper de son ennemis, Harry en profita pour le faire malencontreusement tomber dans les escaliers. Il s'en sortit avec un simple bleu sur le bras, qui détonnait vraiment sur sa peau pale.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Harry déposa Malfoy toujours inconscient sur un des lit en attendant que madame Pomfresh finisse de s'occuper d'un première année qui s'était fait mordre par un lutin de Cornouaille. Elle vint vers eux quelques minutes plu tard pour trouver un Harry affalé sur une chaise visiblement en état de choc et un Draco évanoui sur un lit.

Que c'est-il encore passer ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

Non ! Nous venons du cour de potion, il y a eu un accident.

Quel genre d'accident ?

Le genre qui transforme un professeur Snape en quelque chose qui exprime bien sa vrai nature. Dommage que Ginny aussi ai été touchée.

De quoi parlez vous monsieur Potter !

Et bien a vrai dire, notre cher professeur et Ginny on été touchés par une potion ratée mélangée a d'autres composants inconnus.

Et le résultat ?

Et bien ils on été transformés en..

EN QUOI HARRY ? s'emporta Pompom.

En animaux, souffla celui-ci.

Et pourrais-je savoir en quels animaux ont-ils été transformés ?

Le professeur Dumbeldore tentait de gérer la situation au mieux. Il se trouvait dans un cachot, entourés d'élèves paniqués et avec un professeur et un élèves quelque peut changés.

Il se tourna vers les élèves.

CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, CALMEZ VOUS !

Les élèves cessèrent immédiatement de crier, gesticuler, pleurer, ou tout autre. Plusieurs fille et quelques garçons se trouvaient debout ou assis sur les tables. Dumbeldore ne les força pas à descendre, comprenant bien la peur de certains.

Il se tourna vers le sac de Ginny et parla.

Ginevra Weasley ?

Le chaton roux qui se trouvait empêtrer dans le sac miaula faiblement, semblant répondre par l'affirmative .

En entendant le miaulement qu'elle produisit, elle sembla apeurée.

« Mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi j'ai miauler pour répondre.. Je me sens toute petite, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! Et l'autre père noël qui nous sert de directeur qui me regarde comme si j'était faible et sans défense… »

Dumbeldore se tourna alors vers la robe de sorcier qui se trouvait étalée par terre, la ou, quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait le professeur Snape.

Professeur Snape je présume..

Un long sifflement fit office de réponse. Ginny se retourna et vit un long serpent noir et vert foudroyer Dumbeldore du regard.

« professeur Snape, c'est vous ? »

« évidemment que c'est moi, qui croyez vous que ça puisse être, la petite souris! »

« Professeur, puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous êtes UN SERPENT ! »

« Ginevra Weasley, puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous êtes UN CHAT ! »

« Je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème.. »

« Peut être pour la seule fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec vous.. »

La classe assistait a cette scène sans rien comprendre, il voyait le chat miauler et le serpent siffler. Cela ressemblait à une dispute, puis le chaton pris un air résigner et s'assit par terre, enroulant sa queue autour de lui.

Je vous prierais de me suivre a l'infirmerie vous deux, dit Dumbeldore aux deux animaux. Je pense que ce ne serra pas de trop. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes pour le reste du cour.

Les élèves commençaient a sortir quand il ajouta.

Mademoiselle Granger , Monsieur Weasley , veuillez prévenir Madame Macgonagall des évènements et demandez lui de prévenir les élèves que les cours de potion sont annulés aujourd'hui.

Oui professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Monsieur Potter vous rejoindra dans la soirée, en attendant, il est excusé pour son absence en cour.

Bien Monsieur, dit Hermione.

Ils partirent vers leurs salle commune ayant désormais une heure et demie de libre. Tout les gryffondors et serpentards parlaient de l'incident du cour de potion, en une journée, tout poudlard était au courant. Les tableaux se faisaient des messes-basses en s'agglutinant près de l'infirmerie ou Dumbeldore et les deux accidentés venaient d'entrer.

Madame Pomfresh regardait son directeur et les deux nouveaux arrivant médusée. Ainsi Potter disait vrai ! Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs au chevet de monsieur Malfoy.

Pompom, nous avons un petit incident a régler. Dit le directeur un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Un léger incident ! Albus, l'un de vos enseignant et une élèves sont sous forme animale à cause d'une potion non identifiée ! Nous ne savons même pas pour combien de temps !

Calmez vous Pompom, nous allons trouver des solutions a nos problèmes. Veuillez me conduire à monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy.

Suivez moi, répondit celle-ci en bougonnant.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc derrière un voile blanc, au chevet de Draco qui avait repris conscience. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui et lui fit boire une potion bleutée.

Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

Ca pourrais aller mieux, grommela celui-ci, j'ai mal a la tête.

Oui, vous vous êtes fait une belle bosse en tombant il me semble.

Harry s'étouffa dans son verre de jus de citrouille que lui avait tendu l'infirmière. Il réprimait un éclat de rire. Il doutait sérieusement que ce soit a ce moment la que Draco se soit fait mal, mais plutôt quand il l'avait malencontreusement fait tomber dans les escaliers.

Dumbeldore le regarda avec son regard pétillant de joie. Harry rougit légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de son directeur, mais fit semblant de rien.

Puis Draco poussa un petit cris de surprise en apercevant Weasley et son directeur de maison sous leur forme animale.

Ho non ! C'était pas un rêve !

Madame Pomfresh lui sourit gentiment.

Il semblerait que vos nerfs vous aient fait défauts quand vous avez vu l'état de votre professeur monsieur Malfoy. Il faut vous reposer pour le reste de la journée, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous garde ici. Vous pourrez rejoindre votre dortoir d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Vous serrez excusé de votre absence en cour bien sur.

Non Pompom , Monsieur Malfoy ne rejoindra pas tout de suite son dortoir, je suis désolé. Dit Dumbeldore sous le regard surpris de l'infirmière.

Mais pourquoi donc ?

Je doit m'entretenir avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy. Pouvez vous nous laisser ? Ils sortirons ensuite..

Bien monsieur le directeur..

Madame Pomfresh quitta la salle en grognant contre ces professeurs inconscient.

Dumbeldore s'approcha de Draco et s'assit sur le coin du lit.

Un bonbon au citron monsieur Malfoy ? proposa-t-il.

Non merci monsieur le directeur.

Et bien tant pis ! Je doit vous parler des conséquences de votre petit accident en cour de potion.

On ne va pas être renvoyer quand même ! s'écria Malfoy en se redressant subitement dans son lit.

Non monsieur Malfoy, mais il va falloir que quelqu'un s'occupe de Miss Weasley et de monsieur Snape. Sachant que vous êtes les principaux fautifs dans cette histoire, je trouve juste de les mettre sous votre responsabilité.

Comment ? Mais.. ils vont devoir venir dans nos dortoirs ? Et comment ferra-t-on en cour ? D'ailleurs qui nous ferra cour de potion maintenant ?

Je me charge de vous trouver un professeur compétant, pour le reste, ils vous suivrons comme votre ombre.

Le serpent noir siffla son mécontentement vers le directeur.

« Ho vous le vieil ahuris ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas forcer a mettre cette fichue potion au programme, on en serrait pas la ! »

Harry entendant parfaitement les sifflement de son professeur lui répondit en fourchelangue.

« Et vous ! Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps a nous martyriser, on ferrait peut être plus d'étincelles dans votre cours ! »

Snape le regarda, mi content de se faire comprendre par quelqu'un mi irrité par la réponse.

Dumbeldore assista a l'échange d'un œil amusé.

Et bien, il semblerait que nos sachions qui va s'occuper de Monsieur Snape ! Grâce a votre don Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez parfaitement vous charger de severus.

Hein ? Mais je ne veux pas m'occuper de Monsieur Snape !

Vous préféreriez vous occuper de Miss Weasley ?

Et bien.. oui !

Le chaton roux miaula encouragent Harry dans son choix. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit aux bons soins de Malfoy !

Elle sauta sur les genoux de Harry et se frotta a lui en ronronnant. Harry passa sa main sur le dos de l'animal qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

Et bien Monsieur Malfoy, il semblerait que vous ayez hérité de la charge de severus.

Je m'excuse professeur, mais je ne peut pas m'occuper de Monsieur Snape.

Le serpent siffla furieusement. Et pourquoi il ne pourrais pas s'occuper de lui, hein !

Je partage mon dortoir avec mes camarades comme tout le monde, hors Blaise Zabini a une peur maladive des serpents.

Ho, je voie.

A ce moment, un éternuement monstrueux s'éleva derrière eux. Harry repoussa doucement Ginny de ses genoux et la déposa sur le lit.

Bon, il semblerais que ce ne sois pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. J'avais oublier que je fuyais pattenrond à cause de léger problèmes d'allergie.

Bon, on échange, demanda Draco résigné.

Oui..

Dumbeldore les regarda en souriant.

Et bien vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos dortoirs !

Harry et draco partirent la mine sombre.

Aller, une petite Review pour l'auteur ? pleaseeeee !

_Les paroles entre ".." son celle de Ginny et Snape sous leur forme animale et celle de harry quand il parle fourchelangue. voila!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre : Au secours !

Draco se dirigeait vers sa salle commune pour atteindre les dortoirs le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait croiser personne. Se trimbaler Weasley devant toute l'école ne le mettait particulièrement de bonne humeur, et il craignait la réaction de ses amis quand ils allaient savoir qu'ils allaient dormir avec le petite Weasley. Le fait de partager sa chambre avec une sang impur le rendait furieux. Derrière lui, le petit chaton roux trottinait, l'air agacé par la situation.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fait ici merde ! Pourquoi Harry est allergique aux chats ? Pourquoi je doit me retrouvée coincée avec ce stupide Malfoy ! »

Draco soupirait. Comment allait-il annoncer à ses amis qu'il devaient garder Weasley dans leur dortoirs et se la trimbaler pendant les cours ? En plus, Draco soupçonnais Goyle d'être allergique aux chats ! Et Puis, Peter détestait ouvertement les chats… ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Il se présenta devant un mur de pierres froides dans les cachots et murmura le mots de passe à une pierre précise. Il franchit le passage, Ginny sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle commune aux mur de pierres froides et aux fauteuils de velours vert. Ginny se rapprocha de Malfoy, mal à l'aise dans ce décor. Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment. Ginny regardait partout autour d'elle ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tout lui paraissait démesurément grand. Un petit miaulement plaintif sortit de sa bouche .

Ca va Weasley ! Moi non plus je suis pas ravit de devoir m'occuper de toi !

« En plus ce crétin ne comprend rien ! Je suis pas avancée avec ça.. »

Draco observa la petite boule de poil rousse qui était assise par terre. Sous cette forme de chaton, Ginny était particulièrement attendrissante. Draco se força à repousser ces pensés gênantes car après tout, ce n'était que Weasley. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son dortoir, Ginny trottant derrière ses genoux. Il monta l'escalier mais du s'arrêter après quelques marche car il entendit un bruit sourd de chute. Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui tentait de grimper les marches, mais retombait toujours par terre en raison de sa petite taille. Draco sourit .

Bha alors Weasley, tu peut même plus monter un escalier ?

« Non, mais je peut quand même te pourrire la vie, t'inquiète pas de ça ! »

Draco redescendit les marches et attrapa la boule de poils à bout de bras. Il sentit Ginny se raidir et s'arrêter de bouger. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée qu'il la touche. Il se jura de se laver attentivement les mains dès que possible.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le dortoirs où les camarades de Draco l'attendaient sans dormir, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Draco s'assit sur son lit et Ginny par terre .

Draco, qu'est ce que tu fout avec ce chat ! s'écria Blaise

Et bien, ce chat comme tu dit.. c'est Ginevra Weasley, dit Draco

Hein! Mais tu fabule! Ca ne peut pas être..

Un miaulement sonore se fit entendre. Le chaton roux feulait, le poil dressé sur le dos en direction de Blaise.

« Bien sur que si c'est moi sombre idiot ! Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? C'est à cause de cette foutue potion ratée ! »

Blaise regardait le chaton, surprit. Alors ce qu'on disait était vrai ? Snape et Weasley avaient changer de forme…

Qu'est-il arriver à Snape ? demanda Peter Sanburn.

Il s'est retrouvé transformer en serpent, dit Draco.

Qui s'occupe de lui si tu t'occupe de Weasley ?

Potter.. J'ai pas pu intervenir, il est allergique aux chats ! Sinon, sur que c'est moi qui m'occuperais de Snape en ce moment !

Potter est fourchelangue non ? Il est sûrement le seul qui comprenne ce que raconte Snape.. ajouta peter.

Ginny suivait l'échange intéressée par le point de vue des serpentards. Elle serais sûrement la seule à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en partie dans leur parties têtes.

Voir qu'un serpentard avouait que Harry s'occupe de Snape était une bonne chose était un miracle. Il ne l'avouerait jamais en public, mais Ginny savait maintenant son opinion personnel.

Ginny sentait le sommeil s'emparer d'elle, tout comme les autres personnes dans la pièce. Les garçons partirent se changer à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain en finissant par Draco. Les serpentards avait pleins de petits automatismes, de petites habitudes qui contrastait avec l'habituel désordre des dortoirs gryffondor ou on se bousculait à la salle de bain, se battait pour récupérer ses vêtements au fond d'une armoire mal rangée, etc..

Quand Malfoy se glissa dans ses draps verts, Ginny miaula doucement.

Qu'est ce qu'il y à Weasley ?

« ce qu'il y à Malfoy, c'est que je ne compte pas dormir a même le sol ! »

Ginny gratta le sol sous elle pour lui faire comprendre. Il la regarda surpris et tenta de capter le message. Après quelques secondes de ce petit manège, le déclic se fit.

Tu veux quelque chose pour dormir dessus ?

« Voilà ! Il a compris ! »

Ginny secoua se petite tête de haut en bas. Draco soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit .

tu peut t'en passer non ?

« Mais non ! J'ai peut être l'air d'un chat mais je n'en suis pas un sale tortionnaire ! Aller ! S'il te plait quoi ! »

Ginny lui lança un regard larmoyant ( comme celui du chat potté dans Shrek !). Draco sourit et posa son oreiller sur le sol. Ginny sauta dessus et s'installa confortablement. Les autres assistaient à l'échange sans parler, surpris et amusés de la situation. Draco Malfoy donnait son oreiller à un chaton ! Tout le monde s'endormit paisiblement. Le silence régnait dans le dortoir, mais Ginny ne dormais pas encore. Elle pensait à sa situation plutôt embêtante. Quand est-ce qu'elle retrouverais son apparence normale ? Elle espérait que Dumbeldore lui donnerait des indication bientôt.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry partait en direction de son dortoir, avec snape derrière lui. Ils ne parlaient pas et marchait/rampait tranquillement. Harry monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, portant Snape sur son épaule dans les escaliers, malgré les sifflements furieux de celui-ci. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Harry porta Snape dans le dortoir. Tous ses amis l'attendaient pour avoir les réponses à leurs questions. Surtout que seul Neville et Ron étaient présent lors de l'accident. Seamus se jeta littéralement sur lui quand il le vit entrer.

Alors que c'est-il passer ?

Puis il recula violemment , blanc comme un linge. Il pointait mon épaule, la bouche ouverte, paniqué au possible.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! hurla-t-il.

C'est le professeur Snape dit Harry, achevant de traumatiser Seamus.

Le.. professeur Snape ? demanda Dean.

Oui.. On a eu un accident en cours de potion et Le professeur et Ginny on été touchés.

Ta sœur a été touchée aussi ? demanda Seamus à Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et regarda Harry l'air hébété. Il n'avait que vaguement vu la forme qu'avait pris sa sœur après l'accident car il était au bord du malaise.

hum, c'est un chaton roux , Ron, dit Harry gêné. Après tout c'est de ma faute, si seulement je faisait plus attention en cours ! Je suis désolé.

C'est pas grave Harry. Dumbeldore trouvera bien un antidote et tout le monde retrouvera sa forme initiale.

Snape siffla quelque chose et Harry sourit. Ses amis, au courant depuis leur seconde année du don de fourchelangue de Harry le regardèrent interrogateur.

Il a dit qu'il était pour une fois d'accord avec Ron

Nié ? répondit celui-ci, très philosophique.

« Je savais bien que Weasley était un attardé léger.. »

« professeur ! Ne parler pas de lui sans le connaître ! Ce n'est sûrement pas une lumière mais.. c'est un gars bien.. »

« Potter, je me passerais de vos remarques ! »

« Pourtant vous n'êtes pas rendu, je suis le seul avec qui vous pouvez parler », répliqua Harry.

Snape se tut et les autres les regardaient sans comprendre un mot. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à traduire, ils avaient tous compris qu'ils s'étaient juste pris la tête. Le lit de Harry se trouvait à coté de celui de Ron et en face de celui de Seamus. Quand ils voulurent se coucher, Seamus demanda si il était possible qu'il change de lit.

Pourquoi ? demanda Dean

J'ai.. j'ai peur des serpents.. avoua Seamus dépité.

Moi non plus je ne les affectionnes pas trop, mais bon. Je veux bien échanger avec toi.

Snape qui écoutait les discussion riait. Alors comme ça, il faisait peur à Seamus ? Finalement, peut être qu'il ne s'ennuierai pas tant que ça !

Harry se glissa dans ses draps et déposa Snape au bout de son lit. Celui-ci se lova dans son coin et s'endormit rapidement pour la première fois depuis des années. Les insomnies de Snape étaient connues de tout le monde dans le château.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla de bonne heure dans le dortoir des gryffondor. L'habituel capharnaüm du matin débuta. Harry se jeta le premier dans la douche et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, propre et les cheveux un peut moins en batailles. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme et aidait Ron à nouer sa cravate. Il faisaient cela depuis leur première année. En effet Ron s'avéra incapable de nouer sa cravate lui même, Harry l'aidait donc tout les matins. Quand Dean fut sortit de la douche le dernier et s'habilla, ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle avec Snape pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry mourrait de faim. Il n'avait pas dîner la veille avec toute cette agitation. Une fois assis à table, il se servit une grande assiette d'œufs au bacon et un verre de jus de citrouille. A ce moment, tout les Gryffondor commencèrent à murmurer en pointant Snape du doigt. Le professeur Dumbeldore se leva.

Mes chers élèves, je pense que vous êtes au courant de l'incident du cour de potion d'hier. Je doit donc éclairer la situation. Le professeur Snape restera avec monsieur Potter et MademoiselleWeasley avec monsieur Malfoy . Je remplacerais le professeur durant les cours de potion, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. Je vous demande, de respecter nos deux accidentés. Malgré leur forme animale, ils restent des humains, avec une conscience ! Sur ce, bon appétit !

La salle bourdonnait de conversations quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, apportant le courrier. Harry aperçu Hedwige qui se posa juste devant lui, lui tendant la gazette du sorcier. Il lui donna un morceau de pain, et elle s'envola vers la volière. Harry ouvrit la gazette et lut l'article que tout le monde avait découvert. Voldemort avait attaquer le ministère français. Il étendait son plan d'action. Le professeur Snape siffla.

« Potter, approcher le journal s'il vous plait, je ne peut pas lire. »

« Bien sur ! aller-y professeur »

Le professeur Snape se pencha sur les pages et lut, lançant des sifflements de désapprobation. Harry se demandait comment il ferrait maintenant qu'il était transformé en animal pour espionner Voldemort. Il avait toujours la marque, elle se situait sur le ventre du serpent. Ses écailles formaient le dessin du crane à langue de serpent. Pendant que Snape lisait, Harry observa les autres tables et son regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Celui-ci venait de poser Ginny sur la table et lui servait un bol de lait.

A ce moment, Harry se demanda ce que le professeur Snape voudrais manger. Des souris, ou bien une nourriture plus… habituelle.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Potter ? »

« Que voulez-vous manger ? »

Le serpent se releva comme un cobra, surpris.

« A vrai dire.. je ne sais pas Potter. La nourriture habituelle des serpents ne me tente pas vraiment. Donner moi quelque chose de facile à avaler et on verra bien. »

Les gens autour d'eux les écoutait se parler en fourchelangue, des frissons les parcourant. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ! Harry prit un œuf dur et le présenta à Snape qui débloqua sa mâchoire et l'avala. Plusieurs exclamations surprise retentire à cette vue. Les gens avaient du mal à s'y faire. Les élèves commençaient à sortir pour aller en cours. Harry pris son sac, posa le professeur Snape sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la serre où il avait cour avec Madame Chourave. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la serre numéro 3 . Madame Chourave ouvrit la porte et ils formèrent les groupes habituels. Ils étudiaient les propriétés des roses dans les philtres d'amour. Harry était avec Ron , Hermione et Neville.

Draco, lui, était en cours de métamorphose. Il devait transformer un raton laveur en en chat. Et Ginny regardait la pauvre petite bête subire les transformation. Finalement, elle n'aimais pas du tout la métamorphose ! Draco avait du mal ç se concentrer car il sentait le regard de Ginny dans son dos. Weasley ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs ! Jusque là, la cohabitation était plutôt douce, mais ça pourrais facilement changer. Peter évitait Ginny comme la peste, il n'aimait pas les chats. Et Goyle était effectivement allergique.

La journée s'annonçait particulière..

Je suis désolée, c'est super court, mais j'arrive as à trouver ce que je veux qu'ils leurs arrive durant la journée . Si vous avez des idées qui n'implique pas de sentiments amoureux, je suis preneuse ! J'ai l'intention que Ginny et Severus s'amuse le plus possible, ce qui veux dire : martyrisent Draco et Harry. Que ceux qui ont des idées REVIEW tout de suite ! xD merci ! Prochain chapitre dans la semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK. Rowling, Sauf Peter Sanburn et Virginia Stephenson ( ça, c'est MES serpentards , niark !)

Chapitre cinq : Premier temps.

Harry travaillait dans la serre, penché sur son parchemin, il ne vit pas le professeur Snape glisser le long du bureau jusqu'à lui. Snape souriait intérieurement. Il avait décider de pourrir la journée de Potter. Il glissa silencieusement, le plus près possible du parchemin de Harry. Quand Hermione faillit faire tomber un pot de terreau, Harry la rattrapa de justesse. Snape en profita pour glisser le long de la feuille de parchemin, étalant l'encre encore fraîche. Quand Harry se retourna, il vit son parchemin de cours, fichu.

« PROFESSEUR ! »

« Quoi Potter ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire une crise pour un morceau de parchemin ? »

« C'était ma feuille de cours ! Il va falloir que je la recopie entièrement ! Vous me faites perdre du temps pour mes autres devoirs ! »

« Quel dommage Potter.. »

Le professeur Chourave alertée par les sifflements furieux de son élève s'approcha.

Que ce passe-t-il monsieur Potter ?

Rien, répondit celui-ci le plus poliment possible malgré sa colère.

Mais le professeur Chourave avait vu la trace sur le parchemin de Harry. Très vite associée au professeur Snape.

Professeur ! Voyons, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un enseignant !

« Si tu savait ce qu'il te dit le professeur ! J'ai jamais pu te voir en peinture. Toi et tes plantes a la noix. Ne viens pas te plaindre d'être encore célibataire à ton age si tu passe ton temps enfermée dans une serre à parler avec tes racines de mandragores ! Ouf, ça fait du bien !»

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Heu.. Je ne pense pas pouvoir traduire ça en public madame, dit Harry en rougissant. Puis il continua à l'adresse de Snape.

« Snape ! Je vous signale que vous n'avez rien à dire au sujet de Madame Chourave, elle passe peut être sa vie dans ses serres, mais elle est sympathique, elle ! D'ailleurs, vous passer bien votre vie avec vos chères potions ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler ainsi ! Je suis votre professeur ! »

« Pour le moment, vous n'êtes qu'un serpent ! »

« Venimeux le serpent Potter, alors on file droit. »

« Pour le venin ça peut s'arranger.. Madame Pomfresh n'a jamais pu vous sentir.. Etre son plus fidèle patient pendant mes années à Poudlard à créer une complicité.. Elle serait ravie de me donner un coup de pouce pour votre venin.. »

« Des menaces Potter.. Votre coté serpentard ressort ! »

Madame Chourave mit un terme à cette conversation en donnant l'avis de fin de cours. Tout les élèves sortirent, mais Harry resta sur demande de son professeur.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci était nerveux, allait-elle le punir ? Tout ça c'était la faute de Snape ! Harry se mordillait la lèvre inférieur sous l'effet de la nervosité. Madame Chourave prit un parchemin et nota rapidement quelque chose dessus. Puis elle sourit à Harry et l'invita à s'asseoir. Harry s'assit sur la chaise que lui montrait son professeur et posa Snape sur le bureau.

Harry… Vous me permettez de vous appeler Harry ?

Bien..bien sur professeur, balbutia celui-ci.

Harry donc, je sais que ce n'est pas très professoral, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour que ce cher Severus vous fiche la paix, je pourrais vous aider..

Vous.. Vous êtes sérieuse !

Parfaitement. Vous aurez remarquer que votre professeur de potion et moi, nous ne nous aimons pas beaucoup.

Oui, effectivement.

« Et encore, elle y va doucement. On se battait déjà durant nos années Poudlard ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais, Severus fermez-la !

« Vielle pie.. »

Et ne siffler pas comme ça, vous savez pertinemment que Harry se fiche de nos joutes verbales !

En fait, c'était faux.. Harry écoutait ses professeurs se lancer des piques en rigolant intérieurement. Finalement, il allait se faire pas mal d'alliers.. Et grâce à Snape !

Enfin bref, Harry, je suis là en cas de problème !

Je vous remercie professeur ! Et je garde ça en tête.. Pas vrai Snape.

« Ne m'appeler pas comme ça ! »

Mais oui, mais oui..

Je vois que vous gérer plutôt bien la situation.. Bon, vous pouvez partir monsieur Potter !

Au revoir professeur !

Et Harry sortit en emportant Snape avec lui. Il réalisait enfin qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de cette situation pour régler ses comptes avec son cher professeur de potion. C'est donc avec un large sourire qu'il se présenta eu cour de divination, avec le mot d'excuse que lui avait écrit le professeur Chourave. Même avoir cours avec cette vieille chouette de Trelawney ne lui démonta pas le moral.

Du coté de Draco, les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Ginny n'avait cesser de le déranger pendant son cours de métamorphose. Elle avait miauler pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne soit forcé de trouver le problème par le professeur Macgonagall.

Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez trouver ce que voudrait Miss Wesleay au plus vite ou je me verrai contrainte d'enlever des points à serpentard pour perturbation de cour.

Oui madame.. grommela Draco.

Il se pencha vers Ginny qui semblait étrangement fatiguée. Elle miaula doucement en tirant la langue.

Qu'y a-t-il Wesleay !

Monsieur Malfoy, ne pouvez vous donc pas comprendre un tant sois peut ce que veux vous dire miss Wesleay ?

Et bien madame, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne parle pas le langage des chats..

10 points en moins pour serpentard.. Pour insolence et 5 autres points pour votre comportement envers miss Wesleay.

Mais..

Pas de mais ! Miss Wesleay ?

Ginny miaula doucement pour répondre à son professeur, elle ne se sentait pas bien. En fait, elle avait très chaud et mourrait de soif. Mais ce crétin de Malfoy ne comprenait pas ! Elle espérait fortement que madame Macgonagall pourrait l'aider, puisque son animagi était un chat. Elle avait d'ailleurs raison.

Monsieur Malfoy, je crois bien que miss Wesleay a soif. Veuillez lui faire apparaître une coupelle d'eau.

Bien madame..

Draco murmura une formule et un bol d'eau apparu au sol. Ginny se précipita dessus et lapa l'eau avec sa petite langue rose. Plusieurs serdaigle qui avaient cours avec les serpentards, poussèrent des exclamations attendries.

5 point pour serpentard, pour un très bon sortilège d'eau.

Merci madame, répondit Draco, un sourire narcissique sur les lèvres.

Après le cour, madame Macgonagall demanda à Draco de rester un moment. Il se présenta au bureau et s'assit devant son professeur de métamorphose.

Monsieur Malfoy, si vous avez le moindre problème pour comprendre miss Wesleay, n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide. Je suis la mieux placée ici pour la comprendre..

D'accord.. Merci madame.

Ce n'est pas que pour vous, que je dit ça Monsieur Malfoy, miss Wesleay doit souffrir de ne pas être comprise. Tentez de ne pas l'oublier.

Bien madame.

Est-ce que votre « cohabitation » se passe bien ?

Ho, oui ! N'est ce pas Wesleay ? dit Draco en prenant Ginny dans se bras et la caressant sur le dessus de la tête.

Celle-ci appréciait le contact, mais n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il la considère juste comme un animal. Elle se laissa donc faire, mais dès que le professeur détourna les yeux, elle griffa la main de Malfoy. Il retira violemment sa main et reposa Ginny précautionneusement au sol.

Madame Macgonagall les laissa sortir deux minutes plus tard.

Dans le couloir, Ginny trottait derrière Draco, ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, car monsieur Flitwick était malade. Ils s'assirent donc à une table tranquillement pour étudier. Malgré son apparence, Ginny regardait attentivement les cours de Draco et en apprenais toutes les parties théoriques. Elles aurait sûrement de l'avance l'année suivante si la situation durait !

Quelques semaines passèrent. Dumbeldore ne trouvait toujours pas de remède, il avait fait une liste de tout les ingrédients mélangés, mais cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. La cohabitation était plutôt bonne, mais l'ambiance dans les dortoirs étaient au plus bas. Snape terrorisait le pauvre Seamus et Dean en avait marre de supporter la nouvelle attitude paranoïaque de son amis. Ron, ne ratait pas une occasion de déranger le professeur et Harry devait toujours surveiller les autres. Le moins touché de tous était Neville. Celui-ci fichait une paix royale à son professeur qui faisait de même.

Du coté de Draco, Goyle passait son temps à éternuer malgré les médicaments de madame Pomfresh, et Peter semblait vouloir tuer Ginny à la première occasion. Draco le trouvais effrayant, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais en public. Si il n'avait pas été le prince des serpentards, Peter l'aurait été. Le samedi, il assistaient à leur dernier cour de la semaine. Un double cour de Potion avec les Gryffondor et le professeur Dumbeldore. Autant dire qu'il n'aimaient pas trop ces deux heures. Le directeur les accueillit avec son habituel sourire et ses yeux pétillants.

Entrez, entrez, je vais vous mettre par petits groupes aujourd'hui car vous aller avoir un exercice plutôt difficile !

Le élèves entrèrent en silence et attendirent debout au milieu du cachots qui était tout chamboulé. Les tables habituellement bien rangée, étaient désormais regroupées par quatre .

Le directeur pris une feuille sur le bureau et se mit a lire a voix haute.

Donc, je vais vous mettre par groupes de six. Premier groupe, Monsieur longdubat, Mademoiselle Bullstrode, Monsieur Crabe, Monsieur Thomas, Monsieur Goyle, Mademoiselle Patil.

Et le directeur continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au groupe de Harry.

Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Stephenson, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Sanburn, Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malfoy ! Le prochain groupe serra formé par, une nouvelle paire de chaussette, une robe rose à paillette, une boite de bonbon aux citrons..

Professeur.. je crois que vous êtes en train de lire la liste de vos course, dit timidement neville.

Ho ! Vous avez raison Monsieur Longdubat ! 5 points pour Gryffondor. Bien, veuillez vous mettre par groupe.

Tout les élèves s'assirent a leur table en ronchonnant après les groupes choisit. Dumbeldore fit revenir le silence d'un petit geste des mains. Tout le élèves étaient désormais attentifs.

Bien ! Aujourd'hui vous allez tenter quelques chose de très difficile ! Vous ne serrez pas notés à moins d'un résultat particulier.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Qu'allait bien pouvoir leur faire faire leur directeur ?

Vous aller tenter de créer un antidote a une potion, en ayant la liste des ingrédients qui la compose ! Cherchez ce qui pourrait bien annuler les effets de cette potion.

Dumbeldore parcourut sa classe des yeux en souriant, ses yeux pétillant comme jamais. Il distribua une liste d'ingrédients aux élèves et retourna sur l'estrade.

Je vous ai mis par groupe pour que vous puissiez vous concerter. L'entraide peut vous faire obtenir de bons résultats !

Tout les élèves se regardaient, surpris. La plupart se demandait comment faire un antidote. Surtout que la liste des ingrédients de la potion originelle était longue. Après cinq minutes de vide, les élèves commencèrent la tache. Le groupe de Harry travaillais en deux parties, les gryffondors et les serpentards. Hermione et Virginia se jaugeaient du regard. En effet, Virginia était la troisième meilleure élève de tout Poudlard, juste derrière Draco et Hermione.

Un concours tacite commença. Ce serais à celle qui trouverais le meilleur antidote la première de son coté. Hermione s'empara d'un gros volume sur les propriétés des plantes magiques, pendant que Virginia triai les ingrédients par catégorie, aidée de Peter et Draco. Harry et Ron cherchaient les propriétés magiques les plus connues des ingrédients de la potion originelle.

Bientôt, un tas de notes couvrait leur table. Les autres groupes les regardaient surpris de leur vitesse de travail. Dumbeldore les observait, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Harry, tu veux bien m'éplucher cette racine de mandragore ?

Oui, oui..

Ron, tu t'occupe d'allumer le feu, je commence à écrire l'antidote.

D'accord.

Ils s'activaient autour de leur parchemins et de leurs ingrédients. Virginia écrivait soigneusement sa version de l'antidote et vérifiait les ingrédients nécessaires. Cela faisait ½ heure qu'ils étaient là. Ils leur restaient 1h30 pour finir leur potion. Draco tendit la main vers une fiole de bile de Tatou quand elle se renversa vers le sol. Ginny bondit de son épaule et l'empêcha de tomber ou de se briser avec les petits coussinets de ses pattes. Draco récupéra la fiole et murmura un vague remerciement. Harry et Hermione cessèrent toute activité pendant une fraction de seconde. Draco Malfoy, avait-il remercier Ginny ? Non, ils avaient du rêver…

Peter coupait un foie de grenouille en tranches fines à coté de Ron qui pilait des pattes d'araignées séchées. Virginia griffonnait quelques rectification dans sa potion , pendant que Hermione vérifiait la quantité de pus de bubobulb. Toute la salle travaillait dans une concentration extrême. Draco relisait la liste d'ingrédient à coté d'Harry qui faisait de même quand il tiquèrent tout les deux. Leur regards se croisèrent et il y lurent la même colère, qui, pour une fois, n'était pas dirigée l'un envers l'autre. Il tournèrent la tte vers Dumbeldore qui les regarda surpris. Puis, semblant comprendre la raison de leur colère, il haussa les épaules, coupable.

Putain j'y crois pas ! dit Harry franchement remonté.

Il se sert de nous pour corriger cette connerie ! ajouta Draco furax

D'accord à l'origine c'est de ma faute, mais on a pas le niveau pour ça !

Peut être qu'il est à cour d'idée.. qu'il trouve pas l'antidote..

Mais de quoi vous parlez tout les deux, dirent Hermione et Virginia en même temps

De l'accident de Ginny et snape, dit Harry. Ce sont les ingrédients qui les ont touchés !

Comment vous avez deviner ? demanda Peter

La plume de phœnix, dit Draco maussade.

Donc Dumbeldore tente de NOUS faire trouver la solution à sa place ! dit Ron énervé.

Ne dit pas de bêtises Wesleay , il veux juste un nouveau point de vue, dit Peter comme si ça allait de sois.

Quand même nous faire faire ça en cour, grommela Draco.

Et ils continuèrent leur travail, sachant maintenant que si ils trouvaient, Ginny et Snape retrouveraient leur apparence.

Voila ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je dois avouer qu'écrire ma fic « la partie de streap-poker » est beaucoup plus facile et drôle. Donc je rame un peut avec celle-ci, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est juste que je mettrait un peut de temps à faire mes chapitres.

Alors, petite REVIEW pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ?


	6. annonce

Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps a poster, mais je doit bien avouer que je sèche un peut sur cette histoire ! Le chapitre six est en cour d'écriture, mais il ne sera pas là tout de suite.

Je mettrait du temps a écrire mes chapitres. Je préfère vous faire attendre que d'écrire une fin bâclée ! Je fait de mon mieux pour continuer cette histoire et la finir dans quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien.

Voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre six.

Bzou Angelofdarkness.


End file.
